Piano Tiles
For the stage with the same name in Piano Tiles 2, see Piano Tiles (Stage). Piano Tiles (iOS: Piano Tiles - Don't Tap the White Tile or Android: Don't Tap the White Tile) is a single-player app launched on March 28, 2014 by Umoni Studio, which is the company where creator Hu Wen Zeng is from. The game has six modes, thalala,aeated by Amr Hoballah. In late-April 2014 the game was the most downloaded application on both the iOS and Android platforms. Game play Piano Tiles is a game where the player has to tap on the black tiles and when each black tile is tapped, it will form a "piano sound effect". If the player taps on a white tile, the player will lose the game, and the key will flash red. Tiles There are two types of tiles showing on the screen during normal game play. There are other types of tiles during the Arcade+ mode but that is a different story. Separating tiles This means that the player has to move his/her fingers to another box after tapping one tile, then tapping another, repeating the sequence. Pro modes only have separating tiles. This type is harder as moving one's fingers is required. Continuous tiles This means that the player does not have to move his/her fingers to another box after tapping one tile; staying at the same place will do and just tap another tile that comes down from the same row. Pro modes do not have continuous tiles. Rows The background normally has 4 rows for the tiles to fall down from. The easily distinguishable white colour it has gives players a better sighting of the tiles (especially when the tiles are black). There are 5 or 6 rows in 5x5 and 6x6 modes. Currency There is in game currency called notes. There are two ways to get notes: # Entering the game everyday to get bonus notes, but the number of the notes are always unpredictable. # Play the game, thus getting notes according the score after losing. You get notes every time you play, unless you get 0 points (tapping the white tiles at the background before starting the game gives you 0 points too). Notes can be used to buy songs, reviving yourself after losing and getting head starts. Reviving After you lose, you can choose to cancel (means to just lose and not reviving) or using notes to revive yourself. The more points you get before losing, the more notes you need to revive yourself to continue the game. In the revive button will show how much notes you need to revive yourself. After reviving, the button you missed will become the start tile and you press it to continue the game. Head starts Before starting a play, you can use notes to exchange for head starts. There are options for a 50 tile hehead start, nothing can be touched and you can only just see the tiles flying away. After the head start, the first tile not included in the head start will become the start button. Modes *Classic Mode *Arcade Mode *Arcade+ Mode *Zen Mode *Rush Mode *Relay Mode There is a 'Shuffle' button which when pressed, randomly selects a sub mode from a mode and enters into the play screen. Settings Profile You can read your own profile in the settings. The profile shows the games played, tiles collected and high score for each mode. There is a reset button. Theme You can change the colour of the tiles during game play. The background is always white and has tiles grids. In default the tiles are black and the background is white. The tiles' colour can be changed but not the background. There is a colour row to choose the colours from; basically straight away from a normal colour palette. You can choose up to 10 colours. Sound You can edit the sound of the key pressing. There are three types of sounds: * Piano sounds, which will emit the sound of key press if songs are enabled. * Typewriter sounds, which will emit the sound of a typewriter only and has no tone. * No sound (Off) , which means literally no sound from key press at all. Songs There are songs to choose and actually, buy. The songs will be played during game play and will repeat by itself over and over again until you lose. Reminder: If one has not listened to the song before, it may be had to understand and listen to the song properly during game play. Each time you play will play the song you choose or randomly. This depends on: # Selecting only one song. # Selecting two or above songs. # Selecting two or above songs and enabling the shuffling of songs, making each time you play plaing a different song. You can select or de-select any song by just tapping on it. In default all songs have been selected expect for the purchasable songs. But bear in mind: Songs will only play when the piano sounds are enabled. If no songs have been selected, no sound will play even if the piano sounds have been enabled. The song will change if and only you exit to the menu every time you lose. If you lose and starting again by tapping the 'Again' button, the song will continue, not repeat. The songs are listed down here. . faded * its funnehs intro * i'll always remember you * river * im coming home * a thousand years * never enough ( greatest showman) * a million dreams ( greatest showman) * closer * Wedding March * Red River Valley * Ode to joy * Dance of the Little Swans * Für Elise * My Little Donkey * Twinkle Twinkle Little Star * Little Bee * Cancan * Two Tigers * Beethoven Virus * We wish you a merry Christmas * Horse Race * Radetzky March * Trout * Marcia Trionfale * Water Fight * Dance of the Golden Snake * Happy New Year * Spring Festival Overture Special songs (Already-playable): * Lullaby * Knock Knock Trick or treat Songs available for purchase (using notes): * Ten Little Indians * Oh! Susanna * Humoresque * The Entertainer * Children Songs Mix * Jasmine * Prelude in C Major Removed Songs: * Trisch Trasch Polka * Trout * Etude op. 10 no. 5